Blast from the past
by Pelvicthruster91
Summary: You are an innocent, sweet Princess, and Ichigo is your bodyguard. But what happens when Grimmjow comes back after 5 years your brother forbade him to see you. Now he has forcefully married you and plans to "break you in". Grimmjow x Reader You . Contains lemon. Rated M for sexual themes, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is a Grimmjow x Reader fanfic and will contain a lemon soon! It'll be in chapters and please, reviews and favourites help a lot by telling me that someone's reading! But regardless I'll keep posting! Much love.**

"Princess, is there anything that you would like to eat? Or do for that matter?" asked your faithful and loyal body guard, Ichigo kurosaki.

"Hm. Well not particularly. Hey, isn't that Miss Kuchiki-san over there?" you asked softly, as you saw a petite, pale skinned women looking at some fresh fruits that had just been put out. As she walked, her raven pixie cut hair bounced up and down. Miss Kuchiki-san was dressed in a beautiful honey coloured sun dress.

"Oh, yeah. It is…" mused Ichigo, looking up ahead. You looked up at Ichigo, seeing the slight pout on his handsome face.

"Just go," you said, nodding towards Miss Kuchiki-san's direction.

"Huh? But I can't-

"Oh, but you will. Now go to her, Ichigo! You're dying to see her right?"

"Well I guess so. But…" he trailed off, lost in own world. A slight blush crept along his cheeks and Ichigo started to scratch the back of his orange hair. Obviously nervous.

Giggling to yourself at how sudden his tough and rigid exterior had vanished, you gave him one of your best smiles and pushed him forward.

"Don't worry, Ichi! It's broad daylight out. No one would dare do anything to the Princess of the [y/l/n] Family at this hour! I'll be in that little boutique over there with the wind chimes out in front. I'll be over there when your done, okay? Now go! It's an order!" Ichigo gave a small, but grateful smile. You watched as Ichigo started to lightly jog towards Miss Kuchiki-san, dressed in a sharp, black suit. Dangling from his back pocket was his one of a kind body guard badge. Just looking at the lifeless skull on the wooden block gave you chills.

You tucked your [h/c] hair behind your ear as a soft, warm breeze brushed past you. 'What a beautiful Summer day' you thought. You proceeded to walk along the street side, leaving the 2 love birds behind. You couldn't wait until they got married! As you were walking, you stopped abruptly. It seems as though your ivory coloured long dress had got itself caught on something. As you turned around, you noticed strangely enough that whatever had been caught on it, had suddenly gotten itself out. Then, out of nowhere, a huge gust of wind came at you from the side. Someone grabbed you in their arms, wasting no time. And the next thing you knew, you were travelling in a black, very tinted Sedan.

You looked around frantically, your [e/c] eyes searching for an escape.

But instead, they landed upon on your so called captor. Shoocked, your throat went dry and your heart rate dropped increasingly fast.

"Man, that was way too fucking easy. I was really hoping you'd put up a damn fight! Not to mention that your so called 'body guard' was nowhere to be found. You know, I am a little disappointed in you, Tomato," said the electric blue haired man. With you still in his grasp, you felt him to lightly grope the hell out of your breasts. Which happened to be out and about on this hot Summer day. Yelping and squirming at this sudden newfound contact, you accidentally socked him in the face with your elbow.

"You're such a pervert, Grimmjow! And don't call me that! Only my close friends can call me by my nickname!" you jumbled out, while covering your breasts protectively. You couldn't help but turn all red like a tomato just then. You had never been felt up like that before!

"For fuck sake's, you damn bitch," choked out Grimmjow, his voice a little heavy . Slowly, you opened your [e/c] eyes and looked at the horror in front of you. A loud, girlish scream escaped your pink, plump lips. The driver of the vehicle suddenly swerved, obviously taken off guard.

In front of you, red, thick blood was oozing out of Grimmjow's nose. You quickly crawled towards him, seeing as how the Sedan had no seats in the back. Totally forgetting he had just sexually harassed you, you instinctively grabbed the white ribbon out of your hair, causing your long [h/c] locks to fall down your slender back. You held it up towards Grimmjow's nose and ordered him to lean his head back. Concerned and focused on the task at hand, Grimmjow brought you out of your doctor state when he began to speak.

"Is there a reason why 'yer helping your kidnapper, tomato?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," you mumbled in response, looking away from his deathly gaze. Grimmjow tsked and pushed you away from him. Obviously he had been looking for an answer with a _different _meaning.

An awkward silence suddenly filled the atmosphere. Playing with the hem of your dress, your mind raced, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"You know, it has been 5 years since we've last met, Grimmjow," you said looking up at him. Grimmjow had gotten much more taller since you had last seen him. Not to mention that he had been working out a lot. You could just see his muscles underneath his white, sleeveless shirt. Some blood had trickled onto to but other than that, Grimmjow had never looked any better.

Grimmjow's sky blue eyes fixated on you, holding your gaze. You suddenly blushed and asked him what he was looking at.

"Your tits got fuckin' huge," he said, matter of factly.

"Baka! That's the first thing you have to say to me after so long!"

Another awkward silence passed by. Not taking it anymore, you sighed and began talking.

"Look Grimmjow, if you just wanted to see me you should have stopped by at the estate and asked for me. Nii-sama wouldn't have thrown you out again. You know that he really does regret what he did last-

"You done yapping 'yer trap yet?" Grimmjow asked, totally not paying any attention and picking his ear. Nearly face palming, you weren't sure how much of Grimmjow's antics you could take.

"I didn't come here just to see 'yer ass," he replied, cleaning the blood off of his face.

"Then why are you here?" you asked, slightly confused.

"For a wedding."

"Eh? A wedding? How nice! Who's?"

"Neh? Who's do ya fuckin' think? Ours of course."

Another high pitched scream escaped your lips and this time you passed out from the sudden news. But before you escaped into unconsciousness, you felt Grimmjow starting to grope your breasts once again.

"Pervert," you croaked out, before your eyelids got heavy and silently, you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You were warm. So warm and comfortable. Breathing in the strong smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Your eyes fluttered open, welcoming in the harsh, bright light. As you awoke, you noticed that you had been propped up to be sitting in a chair, facing a mirror. You gasped as you realized what you were in. Your [h/c] hair had been curled into soft, delicate waves, braided off into the back of your hair. Which had been placed in an elegant updo. Your lips were a very soft, baby pink. But what shocked you the most was your wedding dress. It was a long sleeved, satin white dress. The sleeves cut off at your wrists and the low cut dipped in between your chest, bedazzled with small, crystal like jewels. Standing up, you twirled around admiring the dress and how greatly it had accented your body in the right ways. Slimming down your already small waist line, but managing to tighten up in the rear and bust lines. The back of the dress was a very low cut, but it was being covered by a soft, lacy white fabric, leaving not much to the imagination.

"It's perfect," you whispered out loud, not being able to hide your content.

"Well, Grimmjow did pick it out," said a female voice. Turning around you came into contact with Harribel. You had known her to be one of Grimmjow's good friends.

"Really?" Now you were blushing like crazy. Then reality settled back in and boy did it slap you in the face.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why am I in this? Grimmjow wasn't actually serious, right Harribel? He can't be. There are so many things wrong with all of this!" you pleaded out, burying your face in your hands.

"What exactly is wrong with this?" asked Harribel, as she made you turn around, making a few adjustments on your dress.

"Well for starters, my family and friends aren't even here. I'm 18, he's 21. I'm being forced into this! And he didn't even propose!"

"So you're saying that if he did, you would have said yes?" Harribel, asked, turning you around to face her. Her honey pools stared back at your [e/c] ones.

"Harribel, that's not the problem here. Anyways, Nii-sama and Ichigo and everyone else is probably so worried about me! I haven't even called them yet to tell them I'm fine. Harribel, quick, do you have your phone on-

"Sorry, [y/n]. You've got a wedding to attend to."

You were so confused when it came to Grimmjow. Growing up together, he was 3 years older than you and had always acted as a big brother figure when you 2 were younger. Seeing as how Nii-sama wasn't around most of the time due to his constant meetings. But during your middle school years, you couldn't help but fall in love in what was now becoming the town's bad boy. But soon enough, you realized that Grimmjow had forgotten your existence and was now 'hanging out' with all sorts of girls Your heart was broken about something that you never even had in the first place. And that's the thing got you upset the most. That was when Nii-sama had banned Grimmjow from ever seeing you again. And that was not what you wanted. One night, Grimmjow snuck into your room, startling you in the night. As you screamed for help, your big brother came in and literally kicked Grimmjow out. Ever since that, Nii-sama and yourself moved to the family branch in Karakura Town. After 5 years, you were totally over Grimmjow and finally managed to focus on your studies. You managed to graduate from high school 2 years early. But what was happening now was beyond your understanding.

Not just Grimmjow, but the whole wedding was a little…off? All the guests were from his side and they were all people who were in the mafia. You thought naturally that Harribel would be your maid of honour, but for some reason this flamboyant boy was named Luppi. You could feel him giving death glares to Grimmjow from your back. But Grimmjow on the other hand, standing in front of you, he made your heart rate suddenly increase. Your face turned red. Grimmjow absolutely put no effort into his look. Dressed in a plain black suit with a white dress shirt. His tie was done up lazily and stood there with sort of a scowl on his face. The scent of cigarettes and cologne poured out from him. Making you feel a little excited down there.

Suddenly, the Pastor announced it was time for us to kiss. You were too busy thinking about everyone else that you hadn't realized how you were almost married. You would've ran out the altar but Harribel had warned you before that if you were to run, Grimmjow's men would shoot you on spot. Leave it to Grimmjow to kill his wife even before they got married.

"You may now kiss the bride," announced the Pastor, looking between Grimmjow and yourself. You looked at Grimmjow who looked right back at you, with a seductive smirk. He licked his lips, as if ready to devour his prey. You slowly started to back away but Luppi, totally not on your side as you had thought, pushed you into Grimmjow, where you fell into his rock hard chest. Grimmjow wasted no time and hastily brought your chin up. He crashed his lips onto yours, slowly sucking and somehow managed to get his hot, warm tongue into your mouth. Flustered and nervous, you clenched onto Grimmjow's shirt as tightly as you could. This was your first kiss ever and you had no idea what you were doing. But you had to make Grimmjow think that you had done this before. So slowly, you got a hold of his tongue and started sucking on it. After a few moments, Grimmjow pulled away and the Pastor then announced you two as Husband and Wife. The guests all started applauding and cheering.

Grimmjow then started to whisper in your ear, his hot breath tickling your bare neck.

"First time, eh?" he mused out loud.

"H-How did you know?" you blurted out, shocked you had been caught.

"Neh? Don't tell me you're serious? Felt like kissing a fuckin' dog. What were you trying to do? Eat my face off?"

Flustered, you looked down, telling him to shut up.

"Hey, [y/n]?"

"What?"

"Since that was your first kiss, then will tonight be the first time you have one of these inside you?" Grimmjow whispered seductively in your ear, slowly taking your left hand and making you rub his private area through his black dress pants. Gasping, you pushed him away. Or, well you tried. Instead Grimmjow squeezing your wrists in your hand, towing you along down the aisle like a mad men. It was obvious that he couldn't wait for tonight, but you on the other hand were horrified.


	3. Chapter 3

As you two exited the chapel, you both met up with what could be an army. There stood your brother, and surprisingly enough, your other 2 older brothers who were supposed to be out of the country. Ichigo, Miss Kuchiki-san, everyone was there. You were about to race towards them and hug them and tell them you were fine, but Grimmjow held you back, and soon enough, members of his elite mafia surrounded your family, guns pointed at them. Amongst them you saw Harribel, who was pointing her gun at Ichigo.

"Grimmjow. What exactly do you think you are doing?" asked Nii-sama,, keeping a calm, collective figure.

"I think me and my wife were gonna' go enjoy our honeymoon," Grimmjow said, not fazing a bit. Actually, by his expression, he looked like he was taking joy in this little show that was going down.

"I'm most terribly sorry, Grimmjow but you and [y/n] are not married. The [y/l/n] Family and the Shiba's have already made an alliance between [y/n] and Mr. Kaien Shiba-

"You what!" you screamed, tears filling in the corner of your eyes.

"[Y/n], please settle down. We'll discuss this-

"No! How could you make that big of a choice for my future on your own!""It wasn't my choice, [y/n]. Myself and your 2 other brother's-

"Do you even know who Kaien Shiba is? He's a player, he's disrespectful and he treats all women like garbage and-

"You can say all those same things about Grimmjow, can't you?" Nii-sama retorted back. You grew silent, realizing that all those things were true. Grimmjow was a player. He never stayed with a women for more than 2 days and he was always so rude. But why did you like him? Most importantly, why was he marrying you?

"Nothing to say now, hm? Anyways, let's go [y/n]. This marriage isn't even valid considering the contract we have with-

"You mean this?" Grimmjow said, finally speaking. He dug out a piece of folded paper from his back pocket and slapped it against Nii-sama's chest. Nii-sama unfolded it and read it. His expression suddenly grew very grim.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Huh? What happened to yer' high and mighty attitude just now? That thing yer' holding is our deal with the Shiba's. That right there officially makes your contract with them voided and trash," Grimmjow said, grinning to himself.

After a few moments, Nii-sama looked at you, with absolute disgust. He crumpled up the paper, tossing it behind him. He slowly started to walk away.

"N-Nii-sama. Wait-

"Enough!" he yelled, clenching his fist.

"As of today, you hold no value to the [y/l/n] Family. It only makes sense after all. Mother and Father only adopted you out of pity. I pleaded them not to considering how unworthy you were of holding title as Princess of the [y/l/n] Family. What fools they were-

Grimmjow's POV

I watched as this dip shit of brother went on about [y/n]. Then suddenly, a breeze went passed and I noticed [y/n] was no longer beside me. I looked towards her brother in time to see [y/n] slap him right across the face. 'That's my girl' I thought, grinning towards myself.

Your POV

"How dare you? You, their own blood, are disrespecting your own parents who are deceased? How can you say something like that? How shallow are you! You know what, I'm fine with leaving your family. I was only apart of it when Mother and Father were around. The only person who treated me as a part of it was Ichigo! And he's not even family! Well I guess I'd rather be out on the street than live with the family long enough to see it get corrupt by the likes of you-"

Nii-sama raised his hand and you braised yourself for the impact. But instead, you never felt it come. Opening your eyes, you saw Nii-sama frozen. Grimmjow had an iron grip on your brothers hand, with a playful smirk on his lips.

"You better not touch my wife, or else."

"Or else, what?"

"Look around you dumbass. I've got all my men with guns. With one look from me, they'll have to shoot. And I'll make sure it'll be yer' damn skull they aim for," Grimmjow threatened, letting go of Nii-sama's arm. Nii-sama scowled, and retreated with everyone else. You and Ichigo locked eyes for a moment, and you watched as he walked away with his head down. You couldn't blame him. He had to follow orders from the heir of the family.

"Let's go Grimmjow," you said, grabbing his hand. You were lead into the back of a limo, just the two of you, silence filling the vehicle.

"Tell me, should I be thanking you or slapping you right now?" you ask, as you slowly spin the newfound diamond on your ring finger.

"Tch. You should be thanking me. I saved you from that scum Kaien-

"Let's face it Grimmjow. It's not like you're any better," you said, giving him a small smile.

"I bet I'm better than him in the sack," Grimmjow murmured, while resting his hand upon your leg.

"W-What? That's not a valid comparison considering I never slept with Kaien before!" you exclaimed, a slow blush creeping your face.

"Heh, you talk as if you'll be sleeping with me though?" Grimmjow replied back, his hand making it's way quickly up under your dress.

"T-T-That's not what I me-Ah!"

Grimmjow had successfully made his way up to your private area. His warm fingers felt so good along your cold skin. Slowly he started to massage the area between your thighs, his fingers prying for you to open your legs up a little.

"G-Gri-im…jow…s-s-stop it," you stuttered as he also started to lick and bite at your exposed neck.

"How can I when you can't even form a proper sentence? Shit, [y/n], you're getting so wet."

"I wonder why that-" You stopped mid sentence as your eyes were transfixed on Grimmjow's crotch. A small but noticeable bump started to form. Grimmjow seeing your look, grabbed your hand and placed it on his man hood.

Mesmerized by it, you grabbed a firm hold of it. You squeezed it and roughly started to slide your hand up and down.

"Ah fuck," Grimmjow groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. You quickly stopped and folded your arms over your chest.

"What? The hell you stop for?"

"I don't want to do this type of stuff if it makes you feel good! As long as I care you only deserve bad-

"Seriously, I don't remember you being this dominant and loud before. How about you shut up and act all innocent and cutesy like you did before, got it?" Grimmjow growled, pinning you down onto the seat.

"You thought I was cute?" you asked, a small smile creeping up on your face.

"Cute, bangable, same shit!"

"Why me?"

"Why me, what?" Grimmjow asked, while starting to grind up against your thigh.

"Why did you want to marry me?"

Grimmjow was silent for a moment, and stopped his actions. He sat upright and opened a bottle of liquor.

"Way to kill the damn mood, tomato," Grimmjow murmured.

You watched Grimmjow as he drank the hard liquor straight from the bottle, kicking his feet up o the small mini fridge in front of him.

This was Grimmjow. He was hopeless, a dead beat who inherited his family's wealth, good for nothing jerk who drank whenever he was faced with something he didn't want to talk about. But he had a sweet side to him. Underneath all his perverted thoughts and ideas, he had something to string on-

"What on earth is that?" you shrieked, as Grimmjow pulled something out from the seat.

"This? It's a vibrator. Don't tell me yer' fucking serious!" he yelled back, waving the vibrator in front of your face.

"I am! I've never seen that thing before. What is it used for?" you asked, slowly covering yourself up.

"Holy shit. You are too damn innocent."

"Tch. Don't tell me your complaining. Isn't that how you like your prey-"

"Neh? Don't get cocky with me, [y/n]. I'll have to punish you with this if you do."

"Really? With that pink little thing? I guess I could handle it. Considering it looks bigger than your penis!" you said, firing back at him.

You suddenly regretted what you had just said. You saw Grimmjow twitch his eyebrow, clearly annoyed. In that instant he flipped you on your back and practically ripped off your wedding dress, leaving you exposed in your white, lacy thong.

Your hands instinctively reached over your chest, considering you weren't wearing a bra.

"Thank you Satan," Grimmjow said, relishing in the sight before him. And that is where it all began.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, where should I begin?" Grimmjow mused, his eyes trailing up and down your slender physique.

"Nowhere! Get off of me! We are not going to do this in the back of a- Oh my God!" you moaned out, as you felt the pink vibrator gliding up and down on you, shocks of vibration hitting that special place. Grimmjow totally ignoring you, picked up his pace and with his other hand caressed your breasts. Slowly, Grimmjow blew his hot breath on your bud, teasing you as he also slowed his pace down there.

"Neh? You seem to be enjoying this?" Grimmjow whispered, nipping at your nipple.

"That's…not…oooh," you croaked out. It wasn't fair. You were so sensitive to his touch, yet as much as you knew it was wrong, you just didn't want him to stop.

"Heh, you're getting so wet, babe."

Grimmjow continued to fondle and lap at your chest, while slowly changing the setting of speed on the vibrator. After a few moments, Grimmjow made his way to your neck, where he attacked it with bites, tugging and licking all over, leaving small bruises. This was it, he was claiming you.

"Grimjow, p-please. I-I can't….I'm at my li-limit," you moaned as your hands slowly wrapped around Grimmjow, bringing him closer to you.

Grimmjow then switched the vibrator on it's limit speed and plunged into your virgin whole. You moaned loudly and your grip on him tightened. You were so close and Grimmjow knew. The feeling you were experiencing was such a sweet sensation. Just a few more thrusts and you were done. But suddenly, you felt very empty. Looking up at Grimmjow, you saw he had taken the pink vibrator out.

"W-What?" you whimpered, looking at him.

"Beg."

"For what?"

"Da' hell you mean. You wanna cum right?"

"I'm not going to beg-

"Then I guess you'll have to get dressed then," Grimmjow whispered, while he slowly grinded upon you, causing small moans to escape your lips. Biting your lip, you slowly hesitated and Grimmjow looked at you with a smirk, seeing you about to cave and beg made him so hard.

"Gri-

"Call me Master," he cooed, grinning.

"M-Master, please make me…cum," you mumbled quietly, while looking away. You were blushing so badly now.

"Whaaaat? I couldn't hear ya'. Yer' gonna have to repeat it, Princess. Or I won't give it to ya'."

You grabbed Grimmjow's hand and placed it by your pussy.

"PLEASE MASTER I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME CUM!" you pleaded, your chest quickly rising up and down from the embarrassing thing you just said.

On command, Grimmjow plunged the pink toy inside of you, thrusting it in and out as quickly as he could. You grabbed onto Grimmjow's shirt for support.

"Oh God, yes!" you yelled, as you finally reached your release. You had never felt this before. It was probably one of the greatest feelings ever. Your chest heaved up and down and you slowly caught your breath. Grimmjow, grinning helped you sit back up. From underneath his seat, he pulled out a short, sky blue dress.

"Here, where this for now, Mrs. Jeagerjaques," he replied, staring at your naked, sweaty form. Grabbing the dress shyly, you threw it on over top of yourself.

"Are you hiding a closet underneath that seat?" you asked, smoothing out the dress. It was quite pretty and fitting.

You then looked at Grimmjow, who sat there silently, drinking from his bottle.

Slowly, your eyes travelled down to the noticeable bulge in his pants. You were surprised he hadn't whipped it out already. You looked at him, studying his expression. Noticing you were staring, Grimmjow turned to you with a sly smirk.

"What is it? Want some more?" he asked, giving a small chuckle.

"No, it's not that. What about you?" you asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"What about me?"

"Don't you want something done to you? I thought you couldn't wait to quote on quote 'have one of those inside you'?"

"Neh? I'm saving that for tonight. I was just getting you ready right now. Plus, I'm not gonna force ya' to-

Grimmjow's POV

I stopped mid sentence as I watched as [y/n] got on her knees in front of me, shockingly reaching for my cock.

"The hell-

"I'm kind of upset Grimmjow," she mumbled, trying to fake an upset expression. Which only made her look so fuckin' cute and innocent.

"About what?" I asked, as I watched as she unzipped my pants and my cock sprung out in her face.

"That you think I'm that much of a prude," she whispered, and with that she took a firm hold of it and wrapped her hot mouth around my cock.

"Holy fuck," I murmured, as I watched as she went down on me. First at slowly and then she picked up her pace deep throating me. I guided her head up and down on me, helping her out.

"Am I doing okay Master?" she asked, making her eyes big and pleading.

Your POV

You looked up at Grimmjow, where his face slowly turned red. He looked away from you and scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh, yeah," Grimmjow replied.

"I'm going to make you cum now, okay Master?"

Grimmjow didn't say anything so you took it as a yes. Right there, you grabbed Grimmjow's hardy length in your small hands. You wrapped your mouth on the tip of his cock and in a synchronized motion went up and down. You started out slowly, making sure to get it all wet. In a couple of minutes, you found yourself sweating and pushing yourself as you took in all his length, pumping your hands up and down.

"Fuuuuck," Grimmjow moaned, as he held your hair.

After a few moments, Grimmjow came in your mouth unexpectedly. And did he not hold back. The fluid tasted salty but sweet. But you did not like the idea having a full load of semen in your mouth. You looked up at Grimmjow who had his eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure.

You weren't sure if you should swallow or what, so you sat on your knees in front of Grimmjow, your mouth full of semen.

"Here," Grimmjow said exasperated, handing you a cup.

You took the glass gratefully and pushed out the contents into the glass, relieved you didn't have to swallow it.

"Tch. Dumbass, you should have told me to have pulled out if you didn't want me comin' in yer' mouth like that," Grimmjow said, slightly annoyed.

"But I wanted to make you happy," you replied, climbing onto him. Now you were straddling Grimmjow and giving him kisses on his neck.

"I'm starting to really fuckin' like this dominant side of ya, Princess?" Grimmjow murmured into your soft [h/c] hair, which had now come out of it's bun.

"Really? Good. This is the last time you'll be seeing it," you said, speaking into Grimmjow's neck.

"Care to put a wager on that?"

"You're on. The first one who breaks and begs for it wins," you say climbing off his lap.

"What's the prize?" Grimmjow asked excited, getting into the challenge now.

"Hm? If I win, I have the right to do whatever I want with you and if you win, I'll let you do whatever you want to your sweet and innocent wife, okay baby?" you cooed, harmlessly placing your hand on his upper thigh.

Grimmjow took your hand off, seeing clearly what you were trying to do.

"Anything? You are on."


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 10 at night, you had just finished eating your dinner. Which was quite lonely considering that Grimmjow had unexpectedly left a couple of hours ago, saying something urgent had come up. He also told you not to call him, quote on quote saying, "I don't want you blowin' up my phone like one of those psycho wives. Ya' got it?" You answered him by discreetly grabbing his cock threw his pants and whispering, "Oh, I got it." You watched as Grimmjow walked away, flustered and slightly annoyed you had gave him a hard on.

As you were putting some dishes away in the kitchen, which were the servants jobs but you insisted you'd do it yourself, Harribel suddenly joined you, eyeing you while she took a seat on top of the counter.

"You seem happy," Harribel insisted.

"I don't know if you would call it being happy per se," you mused, as you started to wipe the counters.

"You love him don't you?"

You stopped wiping the counter and held the hand towel in your hand. Your fingers playing with the now dirty cloth. You then remembered your new ring, the diamond almost blinding you in the eye, so to say.

"What makes you say that?"

"Someone who just got forcefully married, especially to Grimmjow, would not be acting as a loving housewife like you are right now. They'd be plotting their escape. You, you on the other hand look perfectly content with what is happening. Tell me, how long has it been?" she asked, jumping off the counter and making her way towards you.

"I-I guess a part of me has just always loved him. There's just something about him. I know that sounds so cheesy and really unrealistic but you have to believe. This is like a dream for me, I wouldn't have wanted to get married to anyone else besides Grimmjow!"

Harribel gave you a stern, solemn look and crossed her tanned arms across her busty chest.

"And after all this, you just assumed that he loves you-

"Well even if he didn't, I'd be fine if it was just a one sided deal. Plus, I'm sure he has some feelings for me, right? Considering that he did just suddenly come out of the blue and decide to get married to me," you half heartedly said.

"That's it, I can't take it any longer," Harribel spoke.

"What do you mean?" you asked, looking into her soft, honey coloured eyes.

Harribel stood there silently, a million things going on in her head.

"Harribel if there's something going on you have to tell me! You're the closest thing to a friend I have here and if something-

"Grimmjow married you as an excuse," Harribel said, raising her voice in the process.

"What on-

"About 2 years ago, Grimmjow met the daughter of the Tu Oderschvanks, Princess Neliel. Soon enough, the 2 were infatuated with each other. But Princess Neliel's Father highly disapproved of Grimmjow to the point where Grimmjow and Neliel would be sneaking around just to meet each other. But one day her Father found the 2 kissing in her room. Her Father told Grimmjow that he was only back allowed into the house to see his daughter when he got married. That way he'd have no other choice but to be loyal to his wife who he had built a relationship before and fallen in love and then one day forget about Neliel. So for 2 years Grimmjow searched for a potential 'wife'. And I don't know how word travelled to him but he found out that you had strong romantic feelings for him and knew that you wouldn't have that much a problem if you 2 got married. So henceforth, he managed to get his men to follow you for months, seeing where your favourite places were, how long you stayed out, when you went out, who travelled with you, etc. And then, he made his move today. Tell me, did he tell you where he was going?" Harribel finished, with a sad look on her face.

It all made sense now, why Grimmjow had married you. You knew it was extremely naive to just believe what Harribel said blindly, but you trusted her. Why would she have any reason to cause this sudden drift between you two? As long as you had known her, she was calm, collective and very nice to you. She was also married and very faithful to her husband so she'd have no reason to try and make Grimmjow single. She was saying all this as a friend who didn't want their friend so see them get their hopes up over nothing but a joke.

In the end, you were just a pawn. An object that could be used and then tossed away for a better toy. It was kind of ironic really considering that the two families, the Tu Oderschvanks and the [y/l/n] Family did not like each other one bit.

You were nothing to him. And sadly enough, you'd never be. Biting your lip, trying so hard to refrain from crying, you thanked Harribel and raced to your room, as the tears started to flow down your cheeks. You heard her call out your name and even heard her footsteps, but you ignored her, wanting so desperately to be alone. Just like you always were growing up. You didn't have any friends, and the ones you did only used you for your wealth. You had just turned your back on your whole family. The only friends you had were Ichigo, Miss. Kuchiki-san and one of your old friends. Thinking about them made you cry even more.

As you got to Grimmjow and yours' room, you flopped down on the bed, crying into the pillow like a little child who had just been scolded.

After an hour of crying, you had managed to clean yourself up. Thankfully, your eyes weren't swollen or red. You also managed to successfully get all your bags down the stairs.

As you lay on the bed motionless, your bedroom door opened. You didn't bother looking to see who it was, for you already knew.

"Hello Princess," Grimmjow said, walking towards you and slapping your ass. You just buried your face deeper into the pillow, using everything inside you to not cry.

"Neh? The hell's wrong with you? I come home dyin' to play with you and you don't even have the decency to say 'hello' and shit," Grimmjow said annoyingly as he sat on the edge of the bed beside your figure.

Your lifeless form turned on it's side, facing Grimmjow. Sitting upright, you stared at him blankly.

"Hm? Have you been crying?" Grimmjow asked cautiously, while his cold fingertips lightly touched underneath your eyes. You stared at him, slightly shocked he had guessed. You even asked one of the servants if it looked you were crying. This was one of the things as to why you did like Grimmjow. He could read you like a book. You both had this odd connection between you two that no one else had. It reminded you of this one time at the orphanage. It was recess and you were swinging on the swing by yourself, when the other boys came to you and pushed you far enough for you to land on the concrete. As you rolled up your pant leg, your knee was bleeding and bruised. Not wanting to cause a commotion, you wiped the blood off and walked off to the bench. Shortly after, Grimmjow walked up to you.

"The hell are you doing by yourself?" he asked, staring down at you. Looking away, you ignored him.

"I see then. Where're you hurt?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"What-

"I can just tell. What did those little shits do to you now?" Grimmjow asked, as he started checking out your arms and face. He even had the decency to lift up your shirt in front of everyone. A teacher had seen and sent Grimmjow inside.

"[Y/N] is hurt!"

"What on earth are you talking about? She looks perfectly fine to me," the teacher said, scolding him.

"The hell are you talking about. Check her left knee!" Grimmjow yelled, while thrashing out of the teachers grasp. He ran towards you and hastily lifted up the pant leg, while you winced in pain.

"Dumbass, I keep telling you tell me when this stuff happens. You know I'll just beat the shit outta' them!" Grimmjow said, examining your knee. You watched as the teacher slapped him on the back of his head for his use of language. All you could do was stare at Grimmjow mesmerized and giggle at how much he worried about you.

It reminded you just like that day. You looked at him sadly and nodded your head. Signalling that you had been crying.

"Why?"

"Because I found out that you were on your way home. I was hoping you'd come back and I'd be sleeping so I wouldn't have to put up with you, Mr. Jeagerjaques," you stated, while flopping back down on the fluffy king sized mattress. Closing your eyes, you tried thinking of something else.

You felt Grimmjow climb on top of you and suddenly start to kiss youroughly on the lips. Stunned, you placed your hands on his chest, which you then noticed was bare. You couldn't help but stare at how toned and smooth his skin was. His body was fit for a God. Grimmjow pinned both of your hands above your head, and positioned himself onto you. Before you had any time to ask what he was doing, you felt him starting to grind on you, while he also attacked your mouth, sliding his warm, wet tongue into your mouth.

'Why' you thought. Why were you letting this happen to you? Grimmjow then started to unzip his pants, while still having both of your arms pinned. 'Smell that' your conscious said. 'No, what is it?' 'You can't smell it? Oh how naïve you are you pathetic Princess. Nii-sama was right, your parents should have just abandoned the little girl they saw at the orphange. You are too stupid.'

'What on earth did- Then you realized it. As Grimmjow was working all of your senses, it seemed as though your sense of smell had just kicked in. You smell a strong wave of sweet, scented perfume coming off of Grimmjow's neck. You also notice on his neck, a very noticeable but still there, hickey. Your body suddenly started thrashing, your legs kicking and body wiggling. Grimmjow smirked and took this as pleasure.

"What do we have here? Has the Princess learned her lesson and decided to beg?" he asked.

"S-S-Stop-

"Not until you beg," he murmured, tightening the grip on your arms. He then proceeded to rub you threw the shorts you had on.

See, he didn't care. Why would he? After all, he was using for sex.

'What're you doing?' said your conscious.

'I'm trying to make him-

'Do you like what he's doing to you?'

'Not anymore!'

'Then break free, damnit! Why don't you understand, you're the other women!'

And just like that you realized it. You'd never have any real future with Grimmjow. Heck, he probably wanted kids but not with you. It was all for show You were a trophy. A one of a kind one. Grimmjow had manage to win and snag you into his arms. He polished you up everyday and set you in the cabinet for everyone to see. But little did you know he had a bigger cabinet for his biggest prize and joy. And soon enough, you would be placed in a box and put in the attic.

"STOP GRIMMJOW!" you screamed, tears streaming down your face now. You didn't care anymore. You just needed to leave.

"P-Princess, what's wrong? Why're you cryin'?" Grimmjow asked, suddenly concerned and worried. He got off of you and his hands reached to cup your face but you slapped them away and jumped off the bed.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, state your relationship with her!" you pleaded out.

Grimmjow looked at you groaning, while placing his face in his hands.

"Tell me right now!"

"I fuckin' love her okay!" Grimmjow yelled back, getting off the bed as well.

You stood there, the tears suddenly stopping. You had figured that Grimmjow had liked Neliel but _love? Finding that out hurt twice as more. The pain was unbearable. How exactly are you supposed to react when the one person you love tells you they love the other girl?_

_Wiping your face, you grabbed the cell phone Grimmjow had given to you off the nightstand and made for the door. But Grimmjow stood in front of it, blocking your entrance._

"_Let me leave Grimmjow," you growled, squeezing the phone in your hand._

"_Like the fuck I would. Yer' not goin' anywhere. So how 'bout you sit that ass of yours on the bed and let me ex-_

"_Explain what? Huh? That I mean nothing to you. After all the years I don't even mean anything to you? We grew up at the orphanage, you were my best friend, we went through everything together and yet you still have the decency to use me like this?"_

"_[Y/N] that's not it. I never-_

"_You don't have to Grimmjow. Your actions alone speak volumes, so how about you just let me go because I never want to see your face ever again!" _

"_No. Not until you let me fucking explain myself," Grimmjow growled back, grabbing your shoulders._

"_JUST LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU JERK!" you screamed as the tears once again started. Grimmjow then, finally, moved out of the way and let you pass._

_Grimmjow's POV_

"_JUST LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU JERK!" [y/n] screamed out. I watched as tears poured out of her [e/c] eyes. After all our years together, that was the first time I had ever heard a 'bad word' come out of her mouth. Shocked, I suddenly realized that she really did want to go. So I stepped out of the way and watched as she ran out down the stairs, her [h/c] hair bouncing up and down. She opened the doors of the estate and without even turning once back, left._


	6. Chapter 6

As you sat on the swing. with your head down, you felt the sudden change in air. It seems as though it was going to rain very soon. And you were about to get very wet. After storming out of the Estate, you and your one duffel bag ran to your 'home'. As you stood in front of the gates, you realized you couldn't show your face without being ashamed. So you made your way towards the park, where you sat on the swing. You tried calling your other friend, Orihime-chan, but it seems as though she was out of the country on vacation. So you were alone with no place to sleep for the night. You thought about getting some money from the bank but it was already passed 5, they were closed by now and not to mention your cell phone had died. Today was just a horrible day in itself.

As you kicked the sand in front of you, you heard someone take the only other swing beside you. As you looked beside you to see who it was, you weren't sure whether to be annoyed, shocked or relieved that you were no longer alone.

"Hey, what's the sad look for?" he asked, giving you a concerned look. But you saw right through it.

"Well, you're here, aren't you? That's more of a enough reason to be depressed, Kaien," you replied as you got off of the swing.

"Heh, I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me, [y/n]," he replied as he followed you.

"I think this is the first time we've ever talked. Nor met for that matter."

"Oh? Ah, really? I could've sworn I've seen you before?" Kaien said, scratching the back of his long, navy coloured hair. You could also see him flexing his muscles as he was wearing a short sleeved, white t-shirt. It made you smile a little at how much he was trying to impress you.

"And where would that be, Mr. Shiba?"

"In my dreams," he whispered, while making a very seductive pose. You stared at him dumbfounded, not sure how to react. Then as if on command, you both burst out laughing in a fit. After a minute, you both calmed down and regained your composure.

"Thanks, Kaien," you said, grabbing your duffel bag.

"For what?"

"Making me laugh. I really needed it. I was already having a pretty bad day."

"Let me guess. Grimmjow and Nel?"

"H-How'd-

"Word travels fast," he replied, shrugging his shoulders as he shoved his hands in his black jeans.

"Really fast," you muttered under your breath.

"Need a place to stay?" he asked, while lightly kicking your bag.

"Uhm, kind of."

"Let's go," Kaien said, grabbing the black bag out of your hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"If you can reach it shorty!" he laughed out, while dangling the bag by his head.

"Waaaah, that's not fair! I'm only 5'6"!"

Kaien placed his hand on your forehead, pushing you down.

"In all honesty, I have a place for you stay at."

"If it's with you, I-

"You can stay with my sister and younger brother. I live on my own away from the family."

"I-I don't think so. I wouldn't want to cause them any inconvenience," you said, as you started jumping up and down for your bag.

"Are you sure? It's about to rain soon and if you don't find cover you're going to get sick."

"So! Who cares? It's not like anyone cares about me. And plus- OW!"

You started rubbing your forehead furiously, and doing your "in pain" dance.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" you yelled, glaring at Kaien. He had just flicked you right in the middle of your forehead and boy did it hurt.

"Stop acting like a little brat!" Kaien yelled, countering back.

"What-

"Look, you may not have your parents but you still have 3 brothers who after 3 years, without your parents, managed to put food in your mouth and take care of you. Not everyone out there is privileged enough to experience this type of luxury. And you should know this better than me considering you came from the slums. Just be thankful for everything you have and wipe that 'I don't care' attitude off yourself. You can't expect everything to just go your way, brat," Kaien finished, while giving a loud, tired yawn after that.

You looked up at Kaien, astonished at what he had said and how true it was. You were acting like a spoiled brat. You should have never spoken back like the way you had did towards Nii-sama. Sure he secretly hated your guts but for the families sake and your sake, he put all that aside and acted as if you were the best thing to ever have happened in his life. You gave a small, sad smile.

"Heh? What's this? Did I make the grumpy Princess happy? I think I deserve a kiss," Kaien said jokingly.

"Alright."

Kaien gave you a perplexed look, "Ugh, I was just kidding, [y/n]."

"No. Come down here," you replied as you motioned him to lower his head with your finger.

As Kaien and your face came closer and closer towards each other, you couldn't help but not hide your smug look. And that's when Kaien realized what you were about to do. But he was too late to dodge it. Or was he? As you were about to flick him in the head, you watched as something of a blur came crashing towards Kaien's face. And there's was no way he could have dodged it. You watched as Kaien fell to the concrete and was being beaten by a man with electric blue hair.

"The hell do ya' think yer' doin' ya' fuckin' piece of shit!" Grimmjow yelled while punching Kaien in the face.

"It's not what you-

"Cut the bullshit. Do ya' think you can just go around giving any girl you want fuckin' cold sores with that dirt mouth-

Grimmjow's POV

"Where the fuck is [y/n]?" I mumbled, as I frantically started to search for her. It was starting to get dark and was about to rain fuckin' cat's and dog. Just where- That's when I saw it. That prick of a bastard Kaien was just trying to kiss her! Pissed and raging, I walked right up to him and socked him in the jaw.

"The hell do ya' think yer' doin' ya' fuckin' piece of shit!" I yelled while punching the bastard in the face.

"It's not what you-

"Cut the bullshit. Do ya' think you can just go around giving any girl you want fuckin' cold sores with that dirt mouth-

"Stop it Grimmjow, you'll hurt him!" she yelled from behind. My hand froze mid way and I let go of Kaien's shirt.

"[Y/N], ya' don't know how relieved I am to see-

[Y/N] walked right passed me and towards Kaien. I turned around and watched as the look of concern washed over her pale face.

"Oh, my. Your nose is bleeding so much Kaien!" she said, as she slowly helped him stand back up.

My eyes went wide as I realized what was going on before me. It reminded me of a couple days of ago. When I was in the van with [y/n] for the fast time. She had hit me in the nose with her damn elbow and my nose starting to bleed like hell. And there she was, trying to help me.

"[Y/N], I'm sorry-

"Just leave us alone Grimmjow! Kaien wasn't doing anything bad! I was the one who insisted on him coming that close because I was going to flick him in the head! It was just a big understanding and you should've heard him out before you started pummelling him! I think you broke his nose!"

Your POV

I tried wiping some of the blood from Kaien's nose with my sleeve when I saw him wince.

"Just leave us alone Grimmjow! Kaien wasn't doing anything bad! I was the one who insisted on him coming that close because I was going to flick him in the head! It was just a big understanding and you should've heard him out before you started pummelling him! I think you broke his nose!"

"Che'. Maybe he wouldn't have broken it if he had defended himself or put up-

"Look Grimmjow. I'm more than happy to fight you on my own time. But I'm not going to start fighting you just because you can't hold your goddamn temper! Plus, show some- ow, respect. You're in front of a lady for Christ's sake!" Kaien replied, while wiping the blood from his mouth.

I looked at Grimmjow, who just looked towards the side annoyed.

"Come on Kaien. Let's go home and fix you-

"Like hell that's gonna' happen! You're coming with me and that's it!" Grimmjow growled out.

"Excuse yourself, Grimmjow! But I don't recall ever giving you permission to tell me what and what not to do? Plus, it's not like you're my husband or anything?" you replied back coldly.

"Look, I don't know what this creep said to you but we are going now!" Grimmjow said, while placing a firm, defensive grip on your bare arm.

"Grim-

"Let the lady go, Jeagerjaques. There's a reason why she left you," Kaien replied, grabbing Grimmjow's hand off of yours.

Grimmjow gave you a stern but pleading look. Ignoring him, you grabbed your bag off the ground and wrapped your arm around Kaien's.

"Let's go home Kaien-san. Take it easy okay, your nose is still bleeding pretty badly and if you lose too much blood it won't be good," you murmured, as you both turned your backs on Grimmjow.

"[Y/N]! Don't walk away from me!" yelled Grimmjow from behind.

"Shouldn't you be telling that to Nel?" you asked, as your turned around to face him.

You watched as his eyes went wide with shock and for a fraction of a second, you could see the look of pain on his face. But it was quickly replaced with a scowl. With that, Grimmjow turned and stalked off. A slow, light drizzle of rain was making it's way.

"Come on. Let's go to your Families house. I know they live nearby."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"Motherfu-

'I'm almost done okay!" you replied, as you finished up applying the disinfecting ointment on Kaien's face.

"You didn't have-

"I know."

A long silent pause filled the air. But it wasn't an awkward one. It felt almost soothing and comforting. As you finished up with fixing his nose, you started packing everything up.

Kaien and yourself had made it to his sister and brother's house in one piece. Thankfully, they weren't home to see how their dear brother was. You had heard rumours of Kaien's sister, Kukaku to be quite, vengeful?

"I'm surprised you managed to fix my nose," Kaien said, trying to wiggle it.

"Hey, hey! I just reset that thing. Try not to move it around too much, okay? Give it a couple days to set back in and then I want you to go and see a real doctor and get an x-ray."

"Well you're pretty much a doctor, right? Didn't you graduate 2 years early from Highschool?" Kaien asked, while leading you out of the bathroom.

"I did. I was going to continue studying medicine and become a doctor. But when it came to choosing Universities, the one I wanted to attend would only accept student's of at least 18 years. So I spent 2 years waiting. I attend school in the early upcoming fall," you replied, as you followed Kaien towards the living area.

"Wow. That's incredible."

"Really? Thank you. Hey, when will Kukaku-san and Gan- Waaah!"

A sudden force came at you from behind and pinned you up against the wall.

"K-Kaien-san! What're-

"What am I doing? I thought we'd have some good ol' fashion fun. Don't worry [y/n], I'll be gentle," he purred, while slowly and delicately licking your ear lobe.

Your heart raced in fear at what was being done to you. You didn't want anyone doing this to you except Grimmjow! Wait, what? Grimmjow was taken, he was never yours so why were you so desperately wishing for him to come and save you and do all these things to you? What was-

"KAIEN!" you yelled, as you felt him starting to lift up your dress. You tried to move your limbs, but Kaien had managed to immobilize you successfully.

"Hm? Who do you think I am, [y/n]? I'm not letting you go so easily. This isn't my first time, y'know? But I do believe it is yours," he murmured, while nuzzling his face into your [h/c] hair. Kaien's other hand slowly made it's way in between your thighs. His hand continued to travel inside your lacy underwear, where Kaien started to lightly massage you and pinch your clit.

"S-s-stop…mmm….Kaien," you pleaded and half moaned out. You couldn't help it. You mentally blamed Grimmjow for making you this sensitive.

"How can I when you're moaning out like that?"

Getting impatient, Kaien threw you onto the love seat where you landed on your back. Crawling on top of you, Kaien took off his shirt, revealing his toned, fit body. He started to lean in but you placed your hands on his chest firmly, trying to push him away but he was so much stronger and eventually you lost to him.

He started attacking your neck, violently sucking and nipping at the soft flesh.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEA-

Kaien shut you up by kissing you smack dab on the lips, He forcefully made his way into your mouth, licking your teeth one by one and then sucking and playing with your tongue. With his other hand, it made its way back down to your private region. Again, he started to play with your clit, and with no warning, he shoved 2 fingers into your hot, wet cavern. Not liking this contact one bit, you tried closing up your legs and thrashing them. And then you managed to get one of your hands free. With that, you punched Kaien in the nose. You heard a "oomph" out of him and pushed him off. Racing off the couch, you ran for the door. As you pulled on it, it wouldn't open. Strange, all the locks were undone!

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I'M ABOUT TO BE RAPED!" you screamed, as you furiously banged and punched at the door, to the point where the skin at your knuckles started to tear and expose flesh and fresh blood.

"HEL- Gyah!"

You were pulled to the cold, wooden floor as Kaien once again pinned you beneath him. How did this keep happening?

"Let me-

"Shut up! I've had enough of your whining. Now time for the main event!" he said, smirking. You watched with a horrified face as you watched Kaien unzipping his jeans. With his other hand he lifted up your dress enough to just expose you down there. As he positioned himself in, you shut your eyes tightly, tears spilling out from the corners. This was it. You'd lose your virginity by being rape-

You didn't get time to finish your thought when the door above you came crashing down, nearly hitting your head. You felt Kaien being lifted off of yourself, and you wasted no time making way for the door. It was pouring outside and getting dark. You didn't know where you were going, but you ran with all your might, not even wearing shoes, you felt something sharp go through your right foot. But that didn't stop you. All you thought about was getting as far away as from Kaien. His touch, his words, everything felt so slimy and dirty. To think you had believed him to be a nice guy.

As you continued running, you felt footsteps behind you, and they were closing in on you fast.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, KAIEN!" you yelled, as you picked up your pace. You heard him say something but you chose not to listen. As you continued running, you made your way onto at one way street. But due to the bad and foggy weather, you didn't see what was coming at you until the honking travelled through your ears.

As you turned to your right, you saw a car with it's headlights flashing at you. Yours eyes went wide with shock. You stood there frozen and dumbfounded as the vehicle made it's way closer to you. Closing your eyes, you braced yourself for the impact.

3...2...1.

You felt a hard, large force hit you from….behind? That was impossible considering the car was coming for your right. Unless…

You slowly opened your eyes, to find yourself nestled into someone's, wet, but warm chest.

"T-T-That wasn't fuckin' funny, you dumb, stupid tomato!" came from the one person you could tell from anyone.

"G-Grimmjow? Grimmjow!"

You wrapped your arms around him and squeezed him tightly. You both embraced as you two sat on the side of the street in the pouring rain

"Grimmjow, I'm so so-

"Shut up! This time, you're going to let me fucking talk. First off, didn't I warn you about that damned creep? I did, right? But hell no, you wanted to act like a prissy know it all bitch and go run off with him. So I'm going to say you sort of asked for what just happened in there! And secondly, when I allowed you to leave, I expected you to go home, not go to the fuckin' park at night by yourself! What if it wasn't that prick who came, huh? What if it was someone else? You coulda' been raped! Or do you like being touched by other guys?"

"S-Stop, it Grimmjow. You're being really rude-

"Just shut up, okay! You had your chance to talk shit about me now I'm going to talk considering I saved your ass twice today in less than 10 minutes. Now look at me and listen the fuck up," Grimmjow ordered, lifting your chin up to meet his gaze. His sharp, blue eyes peered back at your [e/c] ones. He gave you an indescribable look, something pure and rich that you have never seen before from him. It made you melt inside.

"You had never let me finish back then when you asked me about Nel."

"What was left to say, baka," you asked, as your eyes started to water once again.

"I said that I had lov-

"I know! You love-

"Let me finish! Damnit, that's the one thing I hate about you! You can't just let anyone finish their damn sentence can you? What I was going to say was that 'I love her okay? Besides you she's my only other good friend,' and listen to me when I say this, okay? That's all Nel will ever be to me," Grimmjow whispered, while rubbing your cheeks.

"B-But, Harribel told me that you needed a wife in order to be able to see Ne-

"Che', that's not it. Nel was giving me tips on her Dad about the trades and deals he was illegally making in his Family and other clans. That's why I kept sneaking back and forth. Do you just believe anything you hear, dumbass?"

"That doesn't explain why you came home with a hickey and smelling like a women!"

"Look at my neck. It's a bruise. I got hit in the fuckin' neck today when I went over to the batting cages by the Karakura Highschool for a deal. And I smelled like a fuckin' chic because my client was a women, and she gave me a hug after she left," Grimmjow replied, while showing you his neck.

You sat there, cradled in his arms. Everything was just a big misunderstanding. And you officially had to be named the most stupid and foolish girl out there.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Princess. I'm sorry, I-

"No! I'm sorry! Everything I did was because I was just jealous! Jealous that this girl had just come into your life and managed to make you so smitten with her while I loved you most of my life and haven't even made you the least bit interested in me!" you whimpered, as you held onto his coat.

Grimmjow rubbed your head, and gently, leaned into you. It was gentle, but it was the sweetest thing ever. Grimmjow kissed you on the nose, and murmured the 3 words you had always wanted to hear from his lips.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too, Grimmjow," you whispered, as you embraced him. And that was all that needed to be said.

With that Grimmjow and you stood up. As you took a step forward, you nearly toppled over. Something was lodged into your foot and it killed.

"Something's in my-

Grimmjow picked you up and carried you bridal style.

"Please put me down! I'm really heavy!" you blurted out. You were so glad it was raining and dark. This way Grimmjow wouldn't see your blush.

"Yeah, I know. How much do you weigh? It's like carrying a bag of potatoes…..times 5! Fuck, my doctor told me no heavy lifting!" Grimmjow, replied, laughing at his own joke. You listened to his melodious laugh, and the smile on his face was adorable. You took it all in, remembering this moment. But you couldn't help but crack at his joke.

You flicked him in the ear, and giggled as he growled a bunch of swear words at you. This was the life you wanted. This would be the life you lead.

Tada! FINISHED! But since there was hardly any good lemony goodness, I'll make a special lemon filled chapter hopefully tomorrow? Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**FINAL INSTALLMENTWARNING: Lemon**

"Watch my head Grimmjow! My leg! My other leg!"

"Will ya' shut up? This would be a lot easier if ya' lost a couple a' pounds!" Grimmjow grumbled, as he finally managed to carry you into both of yours' bedroom.

Grimmjow tossed you on top of the bed, which was covered in red rose petals. As you picked up a handful, you smelled the intoxicating scent.

"Tch. I told them not to put that shit on the bed!" Grimmjow said, as he locked the door and made his way towards you.

"Kind of cheesy, but the gesture is nice! You should be more grateful!" you replied, as you jumped off the bed.

"I am! I just don't want to be reminded every single time!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going to go put something….else on, okay, Grimmjow?" you purred, as you grabbed his black tie in your hand and started to loosen it up.

Grimmjow growled in response and pushed you along towards the bathroom.

Quickly, you threw off the wedding dress and put on your skimpy little outfit you had bought while shopping with your 2 bridesmaids. Rukia-san and Orihime-chan.

"I don't know you two. Do you really think he'd like it?" you asked, as you held up a lacy, black bra that came with a matching, what was it, mini skirt? No, it was much shorter and tighter than that. The costume also came with fish net leggings and…black cat ears?

"Of course, [y/n]! Guys are really into that type of stuff!" Orihime-chan said cheerily. You looked towards Rukia-san for some type of confirmation but you saw her looking over at a bunny costume. Tired and wanting to go home, you agreed to the outfit and purchased it, in hopes Grimmjow would like it.

Now here you were putting on the get up. You managed to get the bra on successfully, but you weren't sure about the bottom. You had to squeeze yourself into the piece of cloth and once you got in it, it made your ass look twice the size than it actually was and it did not cover all of it at all. Shrugging and just wanting to finish, you slipped on the leggings hastily. Looking in the mirror, you unwrapped your [h/c] hair from the bun it had been up in all day for the wedding.

You couldn't believe it. You were finally, really married to Grimmjow! A year had passed since Grimmjow and yours' "marriage". In those 12 months, you two managed to build a stronger bond and friendship. But before you two got married, you both sat in and watched as Ichigo and Rukia-san got married. You even caught the bouquet. Grimmjow officially then proposed a couple months after and even got Nii-sama's approval somehow. You had told Grimmjow before that you had decided 'no sex before marriage'. Which made for a very, very sex deprived Grimmjow.

Now today was the big day. You couldn't help but feel a little giddy.

You shook out your long hair and flipped your head back, trying to make it look wild and sexy. You touched up your make up a bit and applied a very vibrant, red lipstick which contrasted very well with your pale skin. Happy with your look, there was only one more thing. The cat ears. You eyed the fuzzy black and pink triangles on the counter. Hesitantly, you placed it on your head. As you saw your reflection in the mirror, your cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"Hey! You-

You walked out of the washroom and shyly played with your fingers. You could feel Grimmjow's gaze upon you. A couple seconds passed and he didn't say anything.

Grimmjow's POV

God, what the hell was takin' her so damn long? I was already in my boxers on the bed and that only took 10 seconds!

"Hey! You-

The door creaked open and out she came. My eyes went wide with shock. [Y/n] was standing there with a light blush to her pale cheeks. But what caught my attention was her get up. She was wearing a black, laced bra that barely covered anything. My eyes travelled down, glazing over her slim, smooth stomach. Her skirt, shorts, underwear? Whatever the hell it was, was tight as hell and made her look so fuckin' sexy. Her long hair was down and on top of her head…were cat…ears? I felt a little shift and twitch of excitement in my boxers.

"Please say something! I know I look ridiculous! If you want you can laugh, I won't-

Your POV

"I won't-

You felt cold fingertips wrap around your waist. Grimmjow brought you into him, and slowly grinded into you.

"That is the most sexiest thing I've ever seen," he murmured, as he led you towards the bed.

"R-Really?" you stuttered, as you and him both fell onto the cushiony mattress.

Grimmjow nodded his head in response and climbed on top of you. Leaning down, he gave you a sweet gentle kiss. Your lips moved in sync with his and you wrapped your fingers in his blue locks. You could tell how much he was trying to hold back. He was going crazy inside.

Grimmjow then travelled downwards, making a few stops. First at your neck, where he kissed and nipped all over at your exposed skin.

"Hnnn…Grim…j-jow," you moaned as you wrapped your arms around his back.

He then travelled down south strategically unhooking your bra as he continued to kiss you. Grimmjow then cupped both of your breasts and wrapped his warm, wet mouth around your bud and rolled it around with his tongue. You bit your lip, trying to suppress a loud moan. As Grimmjow gave the other one the same treatment, he made his trek down once again, while placing butterfly kisses down your bare stomach. You couldn't help but arch your back into him.

Grimmjow then came down to where all the action was happening. Parting your legs for him obediently, Grimmjow managed to slip off the small, tight piece of fabric. He growled slightly as he noticed that you weren't wearing any panties underneath.

Grimmjow looked into your eyes for approval and you nodded your head. Before he went down on you, he gave you an animalistic kiss. And then, Grimmjow slipped two of his fingers into you.

"Oh God!" you moaned, out, as at first, he slowly went in and out.

"Shit. You're so wet, babe," Grimmjow said, as he continued to finger you. You grabbed the bed sheets tightly and looked down. You saw Grimmjow's fingers go in and out, and you also saw the very noticeable bulge in his boxers.

"Grim- Aaah!"

Grimmjow had now placed in another finger and was going as fast as he could. Not to mention that he was also licking and lapping at your clit.

"Mmmmm….aaah…..God…" you moaned as you heart rate increased.

Grimmjow continued pumping his fingers in and out of you, changing his pace from slow to fast. After a few minutes, you finally came.

Panting, you watched a s Grimmjow licked each of his fingers, grinning in response.

"You taste fuckin' amazing."

Blushing, you got up off of your back and pushed Grimmjow down onto the bed.

"Hey! The hell- Fuck!"

You sat on top of Grimmjow's cock and started moving your hips back and forth. Grimmjow grabbed your sides, making the movement more rough and pleasurable. You watched in amusement as his face contorted in pleasure and annoyance at how much you were teasing him.

"Say, Grimmjow. Was there something you'd like to be done to you?" you purred, as you rubbed him through his boxers.

"You know damn well what I want!" he breathed out, trying to hold a moan in.

"I know. But I want you to plead, my little kitty cat."

Grimmjow shot you a look and a slow growl escaped his lips. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

You lowered your head towards his hard member and slowly exhaled your hot breath onto him. You felt him twitch in discomfort.

"Grimmjow," you cooed as you continued to rub him.

"I'm getting im-

"[Y/N] will ya' please fuckin' give me head already!" Grimmjow yelled, his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Since you said please."

With that you slipped off his boxers, revealing his hard, long cock. This was the second time you were seeing it and you couldn't get over as to how big he was. Impatient, Grimmjow grabbed your head and made you take him. You rolled your tongue around his length, slide up and down. As you took in his head, you sucked hard, your saliva dribbling down your chin. You went back out with a pop. Earning a moan and shudder from Grimmjow. You then took in all his length and bobbed your head up and down, starting from a slow pace and then to a fast. As you went back and forth, you felt your breasts bouncing around as well. After a few minutes, Grimmjow grabbed you by the arms and pulled you up to him. He slammed you against the bed and climbed over you. He positioned himself, his tip gliding up and down your women hood. Your juices making his cock even wetter.

"Ready, kitten?" Grimmjow asked, with a sly grin.

You nodded your head in agreement and held the pillow behind your head tightly. As you felt Grimmjow sliding in you, you stopped him.

"Gentle!" you pleaded as you shifted uncomfortably to this new sensation.

Grimmjow stopped for a couple seconds, but being incredibly impatient, he pushed everything he had inside your tight, wet whole. You whimpered out in pain as tears filled your eyes and spilled over. You instinctively grabbed Grimmjow, pulling him into your chest.

"I-It hurts Grimmjow," you whispered, as you bit your lip in pain. The taste of metallic filling your mouth.

Grimmjow not listening to you, started to pull out and back in.

"AAAH! I said it-

"Hurts? I know! If I do this you'll get used to it, okay? And try to loosen the hell up, alright? You're really fuckin' tight, [y/n]. You weren't lyin' when ya' said you were a virgin. Here, bite my neck until the pain stops," Grimmjow commanded in response, half annoyed and half in pleasure. He offered his bare neck and you instantly chomped on him.

"Fuck! I said bite, not eat like your at a fuckin' buffet ya' dumbass!"

You couldn't help yourself, you were in so much pain. If you had known your first time would hurt this much you would have chosen abstinence. Grimmjow continued to pump in and out of you, moaning out in pleasure as he did. Soon enough, Grimmjow was right. After a few long, painful minutes you finally felt the sensation Grimmjow was feeling. It was a sweet, but tight feeling that you felt deep down into your core. It felt so good.

"Hmmm, Grimmjow. Harder," you pleaded, as you held him close to your body.

"Neh? Beg for it."

"Grimmjow, please," you whispered sincerely.

"Nope. Beg," he replied as he teasingly went indescribably slow. It was killing you inside. Not to mention you were almost there.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME HARDER GRIMMJOW!" you yelled as you bucked your hips into him.

"Roger that, Misses."

And with that, Grimmjow put everything he had left into you. He slammed his hips into yours, pinning your arms above your head and attacking each one of your nipples.

Moaning out, you wrapped your legs around him.

"Fuck, [y/n], I'm gonna cum soon," Grimmjow said, as made his thrusts into you more deeper.

"Me…too," you breathed out.

Grimmjow continued to slam into you for a good five minutes until it happened.

"Grimmjow!"

"[Y/N]!"

Grimmjow came inside of you, his hot seed spilling into yourself. Panting and sweaty, he fell on top of you. You lay there in a daze of pure bliss and heaven. After a couple a seconds, you both came down from your highs.

Grimmjow rolled off of you and pulled the blanket on top of you both.

"You're not mad?" he breathed out, as he turned to look at you.

"About what?" you asked, trying to control your breathing.

"I came inside ya'?…..I had no condom on…you could get pregnant…we could have-

"I know Grimmjow. I don't mind!" you replied happily, as you snuggled into him.

"Ah, great. I was dreading that ya'd go psycho bitch on me! Then again, when aren't you a psy- Fuckin' hell!" Grimmjow cussed as he gave you an incredulous look.

"Goodnight, baby. I looooove you," you cooed as you turned off the light and closed your eyes to sleep.

"Hey! We're not done, women! Why the hell did you squeeze my balls like that?" Grimmjow argued.

You giggled to yourself and nuzzled yourself closer into his warm chest. You could hear the slow, steady sound of his heart, and his chest rising up and down. Now this, this you could get used to.

**FINISHED. Please leave suggestions of any couplings you would like! Thanks for reading my loves and thank you for all the helpful reviews. *.*. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Well since many of you seem to enjoy the story, it's only fair that I keep going, right? This next little piece will...well, you'll see. More chapters on the way! **

Grabbing your cell phone off the nightstand, you press one and then the call button. As you hold up the small, green device to your ear, you cringe slightly as you hear your call once again being forwarded to voice mail.

"Grimmjow…it's me. It's really late now and I haven't seen you all day…well it's been like that for the past-"

You're cut off as you hear the end of the beep. That's how it always was. You had so much to say to Grimmjow, but so little time.

After he got that promotion last month in the branch, he's already never been home to say good morning or goodnight to yourself. And you didn't say anything to him about it because of how happy he was with his job. He was the boss of deals and shipment. He had to work 24/7. There was no way around it.

During the times when he wasn't around, you'd mope around the vast estate like a troubled child. All the servants and members in the house noticed too. But no one questioned it in fear it would lead to Grimmjow's wrath.

Most days, you'd spend it with Halibel and her girls. But now she too was growing more and more busy. You tried contacting your old friends like Orihime and the others, but they were all busy with their own lives. You knew there was always Ichigo, your former body guard and best friend, but he had a wife, Rukia. You always felt like you were intruding whenever you visited. Even though Rukia herself was always inviting you over.

Thus, there was only one person left to meet your needs of companionship. Ulquiorra.

But spending time with him was just as hard as getting Grimmjow to answer your calls. He was hardly ever around the place and when he was, he enjoyed to spend his time alone. Away from Grimmjow and you. This was mainly due to the hostility between the two. Grimmjow was…sadistic and full of attitude and sarcasm. While Ulquiorra liked to keep it subtle and icy. Two things that pissed off Grimmjow greatly.

Burying your face into your warm hands, you can't help but crack a broken, defeated smile.

When had your life become so meaningless and lonesome?

Suddenly, you hear the main door slam shut.

Jumping off the bed, you bolt out of the room and down the stair case. Almost tripping, you grab the railing tightly, as you jump off from the last three. Buzzing down the long, wide hall, you feel a smile over come your face. Spending the whole day alone, depressed and agitated, it was all worth it in the end to see your husband at the end of the day.

"Grim-"

You come to a slow halt as you see who has come through the doors.

"The mere fact that you'd mistake me for that piece of trash is a greater insult than anything, [y/n]," says Ulquiorra, as he peels off his long, black coat. Underneath he wear his usual black, fitted suit with that green, silk tie to match his sombre eyes.

"S-Sorry. Welcome ho-"

Ulquiorra brushes past you without another word.

You stand there frozen, your hands clenched into fists. Your mind full of answered questions and thoughts.

Why?

"Why?" you croak out, your voice drained and helpless.

You hear his footsteps come to a stop.

"Hm?"

"Why is that I have to suffer? Why is that I have to sit around and watch everyone live their lives so happily? Without a care in the word! How come no one asks if I'm okay? If I need anything? If I'm lonely? How come I don't get any respect!?" you yell out, as your eyes begin to fill with tears, your throat begin to burn dryly.

You hear Ulquiorra's footsteps draw closer towards your stature. Your once, dull eyes go wide with shock and slight content as you feel Ulquiorra's hand rest gently on the top of you silky, [h/c] hair.

"Because you married that worthless man, you are destined for despair and unhappiness. The reason you don't receive respect is merely the fact that _you_ _do not deserve it_," he whispers, his voice resentful and bitter. Just as it always was.

With that, that once comforting touch is taken back, along with the man in which it came from.

You stand there quietly, all alone. Once again. This time, you can't help the tears as they slide rapidly down your cheeks. Was this really worth it? Was your marriage really worth all the tears, the darkness, the madness?

Just then the main door opens up, walking in what would once be a familiar face, aura, love. But now all you see is a stranger. A man you are bounded to by legal documents. Who is the man in front of you?

Oh how you wish you knew.


	10. Chapter 10

You roll over onto the empty space beside you, as you've usually done so for the past few months. But this time, you discover that you can no longer follow your daily routine, as there happens to be a body in the empty space.

Still in a groggy, sleepy daze, you reach for your night lamp, stumbling to flicker on that pesky switch. The blinding light enters your retinas, as you blink quickly, trying to grow adjusted to it.

Glancing at the digital clock, it read 5:06 AM. Shifting in the bed, you turn to see Grimmjow laying beside you, his face peaceful and angelic. Masking the demon that was lurking underneath.

You begin to shake him awake.

"Hm?" he mumbles sleepily, as turns on his side.

"Wake up! You're late for work!" you pester, as you place your palm on the middle of his bare, scarred chest. You let it sit there for a while, as you begin to touch it like a foreign object. Amazed at it's smooth, hard texture. The warmth radiating from his body was so mesmerizing to you.

Suddenly, your body is pulled down to that foreign, smooth and certainly hard surface.

"What's this? Getting a little frisky in the morning, eh?" mutters Grimmjow into your hair, as he keeps you tightly wrapped inside of his grasp.

Your cheek is pressed up against his chest, as you hear it's steady pulse of life.

"With you? Never," you reply back dryly, as you nuzzle deeper into him.

"Dunno why ya' still refuse to have sex."

You push away from him just enough to see his face in the dimly lit room. He peers down at you with his blue orbs.

"You forgot our anniversary. If that's not a reason to deny sex, then tell me what is," you say sadly, as you cower helplessly underneath the bed sheets.

Grimmjow sighs in annoyance before he fishes you out and pulls you back to the surface.

"Like I keep sayin', I was busy."

"Then I guess you were also busy for my birthday and Valentine's Day?"

Grimmjow remains silent, as the realization hits him.

"Let me make it up-"

"The moment's gone. I wanted you to make it up because you wanted too. Not because I did."

The two of you remain silent, the heat in the air starting to build.

"Don't have to be such a bitch about it," he mutters humorously.

In most cases, you would have taken that lightly. But this time, the words behind it had been sickly twisted in your mind to reveal something else. Something darker.

"Do you still love me?" you ask quietly, as you begin to twirl your finger around his chest.

"Yeah…you?"

You remain quiet, as you shut your eyes tightly, hiding away the tears. Of course you loved him. You always would. But right now, you had decided that what you two shared at this moment of each other's lives, wasn't enough to keep you happy.

"I see how it is," says Grimmjow, mistaking your silence for something else.

"Wait. I want-"

Grimmjow rolls your body off of him as he climbs out of bed, walking towards the wooden dresser.

Doing the same, you walk behind him and as you try to wrap your slender arms around his waist. But Grimmjow quickly swats them away.

"Of course I love you. It's just that you're not home most of the time and we really don't get to spend much-"

"Cry me a fuckin' river. At least I don't sit my fat ass around here all day!"

Your jaw drops in shock as you continue to watch Grimmjow pull out some fresh new clothes.

H-He really just said that.

Without another word, you walk back to the bed where you immerse yourself into the white, plush duvet.

You wait for Grimmjow's footsteps before you start to sob.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking down the stair case, the day has already slid over into the noon. Turns out, today was Grimmjow's day off. The first in months. And now he was nowhere to be seen.

Making your way down the hall, you bump into Ulquiorra.

Not even bothering to apologize, you continue to descend into the dark abyss that awaits. Well, not before a cold hand grabs your arm.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

"I'd rather you not lie to me."

"Do you know where Grimmjow is?" you ask, as you turn to face the green eyed man.

"He left a while ago. He said for you not to wait for him."

"Oh…alright."

Turning back around, you begin walking before you stop yourself.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go dress shopping!" you order, as you turn to give him a wide smile.

You watch in response as his eye twitches in annoyance.

"How does this one look?" you ask, as you twirl around in the beautiful, long strapless dress.

Ulquiorra watches you with utter boredom on his face.

"It's not bad…but it's not good either," he remarks, as he runs a distressed hand through his raven coloured locks.

"Ulquiorra! That's what you've said for the past 4 dresses!" you whine, as you take a seat beside him on the small, black couch.

"I've still yet to come up with a logical conclusion as to why I'm even here," he mutters, as he pulls out his phone.

That was something you were asking yourself as well. For some reason, as soon as Ulquiorra had said that Grimmjow had said for you to not wait for him, you took that as the all go for you to do whatever you wanted. And at that time, all you wanted was to look for dresses. And you had wanted Ulquiorra to come for some odd, strange reason.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go outside unless I have someone to watch me like you," you say reassuringly, as you place a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't class me in the same group as those mutts who work for your husband," he says, as he begins to text someone.

Being the nosy little you, you can't help but flicker your gaze down at the screen for a few, innocent seconds.

Whipping your head to the opposite side, you try to suppress the giggles and snorts escaping your lips.

"What is the matter with you?" Ulquiorra asks, his voice the least bit of suspecting.

"Nothing!" you breathe out, before you bolt back into the dressing room.

Pulling the curtains back, you can't help but laugh. Out of all the people, who would have thought the two of them would be having a relationship!

Sliding out of your dress and into your casual one, you decide that you'd buy one another time.

As you exit the dressing room, you inform Ulquiorra that we're done here. But as you meet his gaze, you can't help but look to the side and giggle quietly.

"I think we should see you to a doctor immediately. Your actions are beginning to grow worrisome to myself. I do not like that," says Ulquiorra, as he opens the door for you.

"Ah, you're so mean, Ulqui- Oh!"

Suddenly you bump into something very warm and soft. Opening your eyes, you're met with a pair of huge, tanned breasts.

"H-Halibel!" you yelp out, as you hug your friend affectionately. She rubs your head in response, never the one to respond to others love so affectionately.

"I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Never mind that. Why are you out alone?" she asks suspiciously, as she quickly scans the area for any potential threat.

"Eh? I'm not. I'm with-"

"The brat is with me," interjects Ulquiorra, as steps himself in between Halibel and yourself.

For a few moments you can't see either of their faces, but for some reason, you have a feeling they're not greeting each other warmly.

"I'll see you later, [y/n]," says Halibel, before she walks away from the two of you.

"O…kay," you say, your voice lost among the sea of people.

"What did you say to her?!" you yell, as you hit Ulquiorra on the back with your hefty purse.

He turns around slowly before he snatches your bag away from you.

"I have no problem hitting a woman-"

"'Like you who is so ill-mannered, irresponsible and such a nuisance.' Blah, blah, blah! Please, Uquiorra. I've heard that enough times to know you wouldn't do such a thing. Let's go. I'm hungry," you say, as you grab his arm and tow him along.


	12. Chapter 12

**Grimmjow****'****s POV**

"Di Roy! Get yer' fuckin' ass in here!" I yell, as I slam the heap of papers onto my desk. That little shit didn't send out the orders!

Di Roy walks in with that oblivious look of his on his face. Walking around the desk, I shut the door of the room before I grab him by the collar.

"Why the hell didn't ya' ship out the orders!"

"I forgot!"

"Tch. Then I guess ya' forgot for all the other one's before, right?"

"Sorry boss! I was busy with other work!"

I suddenly stop shaking him as I realize something. As Di Roy's shirt escapes from my grasp, he quickly shuffles out of the room.

"_Like I keep sayin__'__, I was busy.__"_

"_Then I also guess that you were busy for my birthday and Valentine__'__s Day?__"_

"Damnit!" I yell in frustration, as I punch into the wall. I fuckin' hated it when she was right.

Just then, my phone begins to vibrate. Fishing it out of my pocket, the caller id says Halibel. What does she want now?

"What is it?" I growl out, as I flop back into my chair.

"What's with you?"

"Hm? Just some idiot here forgot to send out the shipment. Now I have to make about 100 calls notifying all the buyers their shipment will be arriving in a week now."

"Everything would be much easier if you would just ask for your old job back," she says.

"Do ya' think I'm an idiot?!"

"No, I think you're a husband who needs to understand when to put time out for work and when to put time in for his wife."

"What do you mean?"

"I just saw [y/n] and Ulquiorra coming out of-"

Hanging up, I burst through the door and yell out I'll be back in a few. Yes! Here was the perfect excuse to beat the shit out of that damned Ulquiorra!

As you sit across Ulquiorra in the diner, you can't help but notice how he checks his phone every 5 minutes.

"Expecting something important?" you ask innocently.

"…no."

"Liar."

"Do you think I am expecting something important?"

"Oh, I know you're expecting something important," you muse out loud.

Ulquiorra narrows his jade eyes at you, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hello! Welcome to Urahara's Restaurant! What can I get- Eh? [Y/n]!" screeches out Orihime, as she gives you a large, beautiful smile.

"'Hime! I haven't seen you in forever!" you say, as you stand up to hug your ample chested friend. From the corner of your eyes, you watch the look of panic on Ulquiorra's face.

Sitting back down, you kick Ulquiorra from underneath the table.

"Hello…Miss Inoue," he says, averting her gaze.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. You make me feel so old when you call me that," she says jokingly, as she gives him a smile.

He continues to look away, refusing to meet both your gazes.

"Well, what can I get you two?"

"Can I get the…beef sukiyaki and a glass of water?"

"Of course! And the usual Ulquiorra?"

…what?

You stare at Ulquiorra, your eyes questioning and wide.

All he does is nod his head in agreement.

"Coming up!"

With that, Orihime walks away tending to the other guests inside the restaurant.

"Well…that's quite interesting," you say.

"What is?" says Ulquiorra, growing defensive and hostile.

"The fact that you're a regular here is quite interesting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You come here enough that you're a 'regular' now."

Ulquiorra ignores you as he looks out the window.

"You like her?"

"I do not."

"Then how come you were texting her the whole time?"

"How did you know?"

"How did I not know?"

Ulquiorra remains quiet for the rest of the lunch as Orihime stops by with our orders.

"Do you think…"

"Any sane girl who would talk to you like Orihime has been doing is a keeper," you joke out, as you reach over to grab one of his fries.

"And any sane man to marry you is…a man with great will power."

"Hey! At least what I said was nice!"

"Now, now. No fighting you two," says Orihime, as she places a large sundae in front of Ulquiorra.

"Anything for dessert, [y/n]?"

"No thanks. Looking at that is enough to fill me up."

Orihime laughs that soft, melodic tune of hers.

"When do you get off?"

"Oh! I'm actually done right now."

"Ulquiorra and I were heading off to the park. Would you like to come?" you ask, as you begin to nudge him underneath the table.

"Uhm…sure! Let me go and get changed. Oh, the food's on the house, okay?"

With that, Orihime shuffles back into the employee lounge.

"Is she always giving you dessert?" you ask smugly, as you wink at Ulquiorra.

Surprisingly, you watch Ulquiorra's cheeks flush a light, rosy pink.

"So he is human," you mutter underneath your breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, I should go home now," you say, as you begin to pull on your cardigan. You might as well stop by at Ichigo and Rukia's on the way.

"W-What?" stutters out Ulquiorra.

"Hm? I said I'm go-"

"You just invited Orihime to the park!"

"Oh, about that. That's me doing you a favour."

"What do you mean?"

"Hello? This is the perfect chance to take 'Miss Inoue' out. It's beautiful out, take her for a walk, compliment the trees. When a breeze comes and she shivers all cutely, have her wear your coat and then that's when you swoop in for the kiss? Jeez Ulquiorra, you're more hopeless than Grimmjow," you jokingly say, as you button up your coat.

"Again. Please do not put me in the same boat as that imbecile."

"Hai, hai," you say, as you envelope him into a warm, friendly hug.

"Being a married woman and all, I have come to the conclusion that I can tell love between two people. I can-"

"All between everyone but yourself and the imbecile?"

Freezing, you narrow your eyes sadly before pinching Ulquiorra's side.

"That's cold, Ulquiorra."

"You should be used to it by now," he murmurs, his voice soft and caring.

"You're so-"

You stop mid way as you suddenly feel a familiar, deathly presence. Your suspicions are confirmed when you feel Ulquiorra's grip on you loosen.


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling away from Ulquiorra, you bite your lip nervously. I-It had to be him. Slowly turning around, you're met with the fury eyes of Grimmjow. Your eyes glance down to his balled up fist, as it is bruised and swollen.

"Y-Your hand!" you yelp out, as you take a step towards him.

Grimmjow walks right past you and when he does, your eyes' meet for a few seconds.

"Grim-"

You watch in shock as Grimmjow punches Ulquiorra straight in the jaw. He stumbles back, but not falling.

"I suppose I deserved-"

Grimmjow punches Ulquiorra once again, this time holding his shirt so he can stay in one place.

"Just when I thought you were getting less annoying," growls out Grimmjow, as he continues to beat Ulquiorra. You look at Ulquiorra questioningly as to why he wasn't fighting back and that's when you realize it.

He could say all the cruellest things in the world to Grimmjow as a person, but he would never lay hands on your husband for your sake.

And here you were, a pathetic girl crying for help the past months and thinking no one was there. When all along Ulquiorra was there. Halibel was there. Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, everyone was there. Even Grimmjow. Yet all you had to do was take the initiative and ask. That was what Ulquiorra was telling you all in this one moment. That you were never alone.

Without even thinking, you run up behind Grimmjow as you hug his body tightly, slowly pulling him off.

"U-Ulquiorra!" says Orihime, as she rushes over to the bleeding man.

You push Grimmjow out the door and passed the frightened guests as you leave Ulquiorra in the hands of Orihime.

"Damnit, [y/n]! If ya' wanted a fuckin' divorce ya' should've said so. The last thing I need is lookin' like a damn idiot in front of everyone while yer' out with that piece of-"

You silence Grimmjow this time with a proper hug. Face to face.

"Never in a million years would I think of leaving you… As for Ulquiorra, he and Orihime have their own little romance going on. So you can just forget about him, alright? Look Grimmjow, the reason why I've been being so… distant is because you're rarely home anymore and I'm all alone…and…and," your voice begins to crumble, as the tears make their way.

Grimmjow is unresponsive for a few minutes, his thoughts and feelings most likely jumbled and confused.

And his silence in this moment is what scares you the most.

What if _he_ wanted a divorce?

You stand there helplessly as your body begins to shake uncontrollably. It was true. Just as much as you had thought Grimmjow was being distant, so were you towards him. You had never once asked him how he felt.

Suddenly, Grimmjow responds by slamming his fist on your head.

"Waaaaah! T-That hurt!" you whine out, as you rub your scalp furiously.

All Grimmjow does is cross his arms over his broad chest and says, "Now ya' know how I felt when I saw ya' with that bastard in there."

Grabbing the collar of his white shirt, you yank him down so you are both eye to eye.

"Physical and emotional pain are different, idiot!" you growl, as you begin to think about the large goose bump that was starting to form.

Grimmjow looks at you for a shocked moment, before he leans in and places an urgent, rough kiss onto your deprived lips. You are in awe for a moment considering you hadn't felt this type of warmth in months. Now as it is being given to you, you wrap your arms around him and take all that he is whole heartedly.


	14. Chapter 14

It was now the day after the events. Grimmjow and you went home that day where the two of you sorted everything out. As for Ulquiorra, last you heard was that he was spotted with Hime at her house.

You had called it a day now and here you were descending underneath the covers when Grimmjow walks in.

"W-What do you plan on doing with those?" you squeak out, as you raise the plush, white duvet higher up your face. In Grimmjow's hands were a plateful of fresh strawberries, chocolate syrup and of course, whipping cream.

"Hm? We're ending the dry streak tonight. Why not get a lil freaky an-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!" you yell stubbornly, as you furiously shake your head from side to side.

Grimmjow gives you a dejected look before turning around and exiting the door. Slightly cringing as to how adorably sad he looked, you couldn't help but call him back in and have him leave the tray on the night stand.

Grimmjow excitedly climbs into the bed where he immediately begins to tear your pajama's off of you.

"T-Take it easy!"

Grimmjow grunts in response as his furious fingers begin to un button your shirt. When you insist that you'd do it considering he was tearing some buttons off, he merely climbed on top of you and placed a sweet, tender kiss onto your collar bone. That was always one way to shut you up.

Grimmjow successfully takes your top off and he is now left with the daring task of the bra. Grimmjow always said he'd try, but he always ended up snapping the clasps off. So this time, you were a bright, lacy blue bra with the clasps fixated in the front.

Grinning at the sight of you under his touch, Grimmjow easily un clasps your bra, tossing it to the side.

Shyly, you cover your breasts from his lustful gaze. All knowing that un-cooperativeness in the bed did not please Grimmjow.

"If ya' like, I'd be more than happy to cuff ya'," he murmurs, as he rests his hard, lean body on yours; teasingly trailing his warm fingers down your ribs.

Inhaling sharply, you let go of your breasts, meeting Grimmjow's demands.

"Good girl," he whispers, as he begins to gently massage you. Moaning, you can't help but arch your back into him. Pleading for him to do more, he finally does. Grimmjow envelops your hard nub into his mouth, rolling his tongue ever so delicately. Your body tenses, waiting for it. The one thing that'd send you over the edge. And then it comes. Grimmjow roughly bites on the bruised flesh, causing you to grab the sheets roughly.

"I should be telling you to take it easy," he says dryly, before paying the same blissful attention to your other one.

You could feel yourself beginning to grow more and more agitated. Not doing it in months had made you much more sensitive to everything. Heck, even taking a shower made you excited.

Suddenly, you notice, well feel Grimmjow's manhood pulsing against your thigh. Getting an idea, you quickly push him off of you so that you are now sitting on his pelvic region.

"I wasn't-"

"Now it's your turn," you say softly, as you lean across the bed towards the infamous tray Grimmjow had brought in. Grabbing the whipping cream, you spray a generous circle on each nub. You shiver uncontrollably at the coolness hitting your hot, sweaty skin.

"Holy-"

Grabbing the bottle of chocolate syrup, you pull Grimmjow's boxers a little further down. Just enough to tease him much more than you were already about to. Starting from the bottom, your pour a straight line of syrup up to the crook of his neck.

Grimmjow shakes as you do this. Finally, you grab a strawberry and place it in his mouth, just before he has time to ask what you were doing.

Shuffling further down on Grimmjow, you teasingly begin to lick upwards, pausing at times to give him an alluring, playful look. You hear his suppressed moans from underneath the strawberry. Finally, you place your lips around his where you bite off the other end of the strawberry, placing some cream into your mouth from earlier.

Grimmjow looks at you with a blank gaze. Suddenly, you are worried you did something wrong.

"Grimm- ah!"

Grimmjow tackles you down onto the bed where he finally strips off all of the remaining clothes.

Grimmjow greedily, as always, begins to immediately position himself. But before he enters your pulsating warmth, he takes the can of cream and sprays on two happy faces on each of your breasts.

Usually you'd roll your eyes at him but this time, you can't help but smile as to how happy the both of you were, finally. This was all you ever wanted. All you ever needed.

Before entering, Grimmjow looks down at you to see you smiling. Leaning closer to your face, he gives you his famous, lopsided smirk.

"As much as you kept denying it, I always knew you wanted my d-"

"S-Shut up!" you whimper, as your cheeks begin to flush.

Laughing, Grimmjow finally throws your slender legs over his shoulders, as he enters you in a tantalizing motion.

Groaning, you wrap your arms around him, hugging his warm body against yours. Never did you want to let go. And never would you.


End file.
